Cocktail
by Chisheccid
Summary: Lo que los efectos del alcohol pueden hacer en las mentes más insospechadas. Feliz Navidad Loredi. Intervención de Matsuda y Ryuk


Disclaimer: La Death Note no me pertenece, si así fuera ya habría matado montón de gente… Tampoco la serie es mía, si así fuera L y Light lo harían como un par de locos posesos… Todo se lo debemos a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata.

Advertencia: Es un poco mundo alterno, en este fic L todavía no muere, pero el equipo de investigación ya conoce a Ryuk, podría considerarse una parodia también.

COCKTAIL

Era bastante difícil determinar si el detective dormía o no. La verdad era que siempre se encontraba en la misma posición, con los ojos bien abiertos que tal pareciera que estaba atento a algo, pero habían veces en las cuales a pesar de cualquier apariencia, estaba dormido en la misma posición fetal acostumbrada y los ojos bien abiertos.

Es por esa razón que se habían dado las circunstancias más cómicas dentro de la sala de investigación. Como por ejemplo, Ryuk al tratar de agarrar una manzana acaramelada pensando que L estaba dormido, sin embargo, cuando el Shinigami estuvo cerca de su objetivo, una voz profunda y casi malévola le había hecho dar un respingo. Tuvo que renunciar a su golosina.

En otra ocasión, Matsuda hablaba constantemente pensando que L le ponía atención, pero resultaba que se había sumergido en un sueño tan profundo que nadie pudo despertarlo. Debían aceptarlo, L, después de todo, era un humano normal, un poco excéntrico, pero normal al fin y al cabo, y por lo tanto, también debía recuperar en algún momento todas las horas de sueño que había perdido.

Esa noche era una de esas. Ryuuzaki cabeceaba constantemente, el sueño estaba ganando la batalla sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Los demás miembros se encontraban en la misma situación, ya serían sesenta y dos horas continuas de trabajo, estaban tan cerca de atrapar al asesino que no podían darse el lujo de perder el seguimiento continuo hacia el sospechoso, aunque también sería muy malo si todos se quedaban dormidos allí mismo.

Light entró a la habitación con el cabello mojado, había ido a la ducha para despertarse un poco, claro, eso había sido antes de que todos decidieran que se irían a dormir sólo por esa noche.

Light, como era de esperarse, se ofreció para quedarse investigando junto a Ryuuzaki, era de suma importancia ya que entre los dos, fácilmente podrían llegar a más conclusiones que la mayoría, y no era por alardear, era la verdad.

Así pasaron las horas, tomando café negro o comiendo cualquier cosa para engañar al sueño y no dejarse derrotar por él. Ryuk, por su lado, se había aburrido sin que nada pudiera sacarlo de ese estado. Fue entonces que recurrió a la idea de pasear por todo el edificio y ver si encontraba una manzana olvidada o algo que observar, pero no había nada. La ciudad dormía, el equipo de investigación dormía, inclusive Light y Ryuuzaki estaban a punto de dormirse, pero él, en su condición de Shinigami no podía. Y no porque le estuviera prohibido, sólo que no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo porque era algo innecesario para él al igual que comer.

Y hablando de comer, ya estaba percibiendo los primeros síntomas de la abstinencia, cosa que no le agradaba para nada. Voló con prisa hacia la cocina para ver si encontraba una manzana, maldito su vicio a las manzanas, y al llegar, se encontró con un Matsuda somnoliento que abría el refrigerador.

El joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, dio la vuelta con cuidado para encontrar frente a sí al Shinigami. Fue un susto que bastó para despertarlo por completo.

Matsuda, pasado el episodio, que por cierto había hecho carcajear a Ryuk, no tuvo más opción que mirarlo mal y privarle de las pocas, o más bien dicho, la única manzana que quedaba en el frutero.

—Dame la manzana. —Exigió Ryuk un tanto nervioso viendo como Matsuda estaba a punto de morderla.

—Está bien. —Le dijo resignado. —No me gustaría verte de nuevo retorciéndote como un monstruo por unas simples manzanas. —Monstruo había dicho, o ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca o el sueño era demasiado espeso. —De todas formas, me acabas de quitar el sueño que tenía. —Sí, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del Shinigami. —De hecho, se me ocurre hacer un pequeño experimento.

Sacó una botella de licor del refrigerador y tomó un trago. —Esto es delicioso ¿Quieres probar?

Ryuk se negó en primera instancia, pero aceptó gustoso al ver una manzana dibujada en el envase.

Bebieron más de media botella y les fue suficiente para llegar a un estado de notoria _felicidad_. Si bien era gracioso ver a Ryuk suplicando por una manzana, más lo era el verlo tratando de ponerse serio. No podía.

Empezaron a bromear, y de tema en tema decidieron desquitarse de todas las malas jugadas que Ryuuzaki y Light les habían hecho. Subieron a hurtadillas por las escaleras en caso de incendio, una cámara de seguridad captaba sus movimientos sigilosamente.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de Watari, este se encontraba dormido mientras que en una pantalla se veía claramente a Matsuda subiendo a la sala de investigaciones con una botella llena de sake.

Llegaron a su destino y encontraron a los dos detectives perdiendo contra la lucha al sueño.

—Perfecto. —Le susurró Matsuda a Ryuk que ya se estaba preparando para escabullirse hasta la jarra donde tenían las bebidas heladas. Vació el contenido de la botella y la mezcló con más azúcar.

Light despertó sobresaltado, No se había quedado dormido por más de diez minutos, despertó a su compañero para dirigirlo hacia la habitación, estaban demasiado cansados, si seguían a ese ritmo, seguramente no podrían dar todo su potencial la mañana siguiente. Habían estado durante horas frente a las pantallas y no había sucedido nada.

—Es hora de dormir, Ryuuzaki. —Le dijo amablemente para recibir una negativa como respuesta.

"Debemos seguir" insistió L. Light al verse derrotado, tomó la jarra de jugo, vertió el contenido en dos vasos y uno se lo extendió a Ryuuzaki. Bebieron todo el contenido en un solo bocado. Extrañamente una sensación desconocida los invadió obligándolos a tomar más de ese líquido que al parecer los estaba despertando. Ninguno de los dos sabía que lo que tomaban era licor dado que nunca antes lo habían probado, o bien pudieron darse cuenta pero ¿Para qué desaprovechar la oportunidad?

Siguieron bebiendo un poco más hasta que la razón se les nubló por completo. Nadie estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido. Light tenía la certeza de estar besando al detective, pero no se explicaba cómo había sucedido, pero se sentía tan bien que al percatarse de todo lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo, no hizo nada por impedirlo, es más, ahondó el beso posando sus manos en la espalda de Ryuuzaki.

En cambio, L quería seguir sintiéndose prisionero por esas manos que le apretaban todo el cuerpo. Sin querer emitió un gemido que le erizó la piel al otro muchacho. Los roces atrevidos no se hicieron esperar, es más, ambos estaban tan excitados que poco importaba el ir despacio.

La mano de Light se desplazó hábilmente hasta la cremallera del otro muchacho y la bajó de un sólo golpe, el otro en su desesperación lo imitó con menos soltura, pero a pesar de todo, logró dar con el objetivo. No fueron necesarias las palabras, Light se bajó el pantalón con todo y ropa interior para dejar a la vista a su miembro, hizo lo mismo con Ryuuzaki quien no se negó cuando Light lo puso de espaldas a él y lo reclinó contra la mesa.

Light empezó a arremeter mientras L gemía de forma exagerada, se aferraba a la mesa con fuerza mientras saboreaba el sudor que le bajaba por el rostro.

Estaban tan ocupados, tan excitados que no se percataron de que dos pares de ojos los observaban atónitos desde el umbral de la puerta.

Esa noche, Ryuk y Matsuda prometieron que las bromas que implicasen alcohol quedarían vetadas.

FIN

_Feliz Navidad Loredi._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu regalo._

_Suerte! _


End file.
